


Trash

by felix_felicity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_felicity/pseuds/felix_felicity
Summary: You know you're trash. Junk. Garbage. You know you're not worth anything. You instinctively know these things, like they've been drilled into your brain, over and over again.No, don't say that, you never know who could be listeningYou feel like you might have been a better person, if you'd been in another world...





	Trash

You know you're trash. Junk. Garbage. You know you're not worth anything. You instinctively know these things, like they've been drilled into your brain, over and over again. 

No, don't say that, you never know who could be listening

 

You feel like you might have been a better person, if you'd been in another world...

\-------------------

The Queen loves you. You know this, because she tells you. 

If she didn't tell you, you would never have known

The Queen is beautiful. Perfect. A Junker's dream wife. She brags about this constantly, filling her castle with mirrors draped in gold. "Ain't I gorgeous?" she asks you, grinning that half-wild smile of hers. Yes. Yes she is. 

If you hadn't told her she was, what would she have done?

\-------------------

The Queen picked you when you were younger. You don't remember how young. Maybe...

no no don't remember don't remember it's better to forget and move on

You have to move on

You also don't remember that much about your early years. There are some faded memories, things you haven't thought about in a while.

NO NO DON'T

DON'T REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID

\-------------------

The Queen has her moods sometimes. Sometimes, when her position is getting the better of her, she sulks and slumps around. But eventually, she asks you to come over to her throne.

She always always asks you. You know to never not.

You don't really remember much of what happens after that.

\-------------------

One night, while out hanging around some dodgy bars you can't quite (or at all, ever) remember the name of, you see someone. He's tall, built like one of those air balloons you see in pictures, and glaring quite intensely at every poor soul who has the misfortune of wanting to walk in.

Must be the bouncer.

Don't talk to him don't talk to him, you don't know what he's going to do 

What he'll do to you

\-------------------

The bouncer's actually really nice, for all his weird ways. He's much... softer, you guess is the word, than most other people around. Sure, he kills people and hooks 'em with his... hook. But who doesn't here? If you want to survive, you have to kill. You have to show no mercy. 

Slaughter or be slaughtered.

You want to help, you know people are struggling, you feel so weak and helpless

Like you can't do anything right

Can't do nothin' right

\-------------------

One night, when you and Mako (you think that's his name? you can't really remember) are sitting on the front porch of his farm, staring up at the few stars you can barely make out, he looks at you. You look back, confused. He lifts a hand, and you instinctively flinch, think you know what's next. But he doesn't hurt you. He never has. He simply puts the massive hand on your back, patting softly. He's a behemoth of a man, but for some reason you can't explain he's... gentler around you.

You feel that if his mask were off, you'd see him smiling.

And you lean into his massive bulk, and let him rub light circles into your spine as you drift off. Tomorrow is another day, another 24 hours on this blasted garbage heap of a continent.

You think you're content to spend it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> love these soft boys who need to stop bein robo-racist n love each other
> 
> i hc that mako is basically jamisons emotional support (if u were into homestuck, basically moirail) and hes very business oriented so ofc he doesnt want anything bad to happen to the person whos paying him but also,,, he cares abt ppl i feel
> 
> sorry if the ending was rly bad btw i started working on it when the junkertown map was announced and the queens face was revealed but procrastinations!! a rl bitch!!! so i sucked it up and finished it today
> 
> hope u enjoy


End file.
